My Shadowed Bride
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: . "When toys are broken, people just throw them away," the silveret said cryptically. "But I'm not a wasteful person. I'm sorry Sora, it's not your fault you're broken. But I promise I'll fix you. This time, more to my liking..." For Rhaplanca


**My Halloween fic! "When toys are broken, people just throw them away," the silveret said cryptically. "But I'm not a wasteful person… I'm sorry, Sora. It's not your fault you're broken. But I promise I'll fix you – this time, more to my liking…"**

**A/N: **I really, really, REALLY wanted to write a Halloween fic, but I was so busy trying to complete three of my stories that I forgot! So I'm here all last minute and stuff XD Since it is on a whim, I hope that it doesn't come out crappy. I hope people like it!

Enjoy.

For **Rhaplanca**. I felt you deserved a little something, Zexy-chan. Why? Because you're an awesome writer and you deserve a little something-something for your wicked awesomeness :3

**My Shadowed Bride**

_It wasn't supposed to end up this way. _

"**It did, though, didn't it?"**

_I'm not supposed to be with you._

"**Maybe, but you have no one else."**

_I have Sora._

"_**Had**_** Sora, you mean. Past tense, Riku - let's be honest now…" **And the Shadow that wore a deceitful face turned and smiled at the mutilated boy next to him.

* * *

Riku never liked this world. It was a world of bright sunsets, of paper flowers and candy shells. It was a world of laughter and sparkling sea. It was all so stupid wasn't it? Even spiky brown hair and blue eyes sparkling with happiness…

It had to be darker.

If Riku could dip the world in Darkness, he would without hesitation. And when he actually found a way hidden in a decrepit cave filled with drawings and vines that beckoned him… His hand slid across the wooden canvas…and painted the world black.

"_We can't let fear stop us."_

But fear started it, didn't it? It was all so…maddening. So frightening. Why did the light hurt him so much, why did his heart twist so painfully whenever they touched or _he_ smiled? It was okay now, though – the world was black; everything was just oblivion…and the light would never blind him again. Riku was perfectly happy with that, perfectly content in this new world.

Darkness was his shelter, his mother, his everything…he had become a prince of Darkness. But even princes got lonely sometimes…

"Is there something you desire?" the witch asked him. Her red-stained talons grazed his alabaster cheek with the lightest of caresses. On her shoulder, a crow whose feathers swallowed up any light that dared to project cawed. "Tell me what it is – we can't have an unhappy Prince now."

In the fog of Riku's memories, only one thing stood out. The silver-haired boy recalled a familiar smile formed from plush pink lips. Even a shadow couldn't be produced without light…

* * *

Sora didn't want it at first. Actually, he didn't want it throughout the whole thing – whatever this 'thing' was. They sat across one another on the same bed in a dark room – a boy white and a boy of black.

Sapphire eyes scrutinized his friend, if he could still be called that. "Riku, you gotta come back with me. We gotta leave this place."

"…" Even in determination, Riku noted, Sora was so cute. Sora seemed to be the only 'cute' object Riku never wanted to toss aside. It was like the brunet was his favorite toy – his little doll, his puppet, to do with as he pleased…

Sora shifted uncomfortably, his eyes looking about nervously and his courage faltering. "Why aren't you saying anything? What has Maleficent done to you? Riku, say something!" Hands flew to the silveret's shoulders and gripped them.

Hmm…desperation was good on Sora, too. It made him appear so much more submissive – his blue, blue eyes wide and pleading, the flush of those cheeks, the slight part of those delicious lips… Then there was the actual _contact_, which had hot sensations creeping all over Riku's body like he had been dunked in the sultry sensations of lust – which, considering his next actions, he had.

Black-gloved hands reached up to hold Sora's. "Alright, I'll say something," Riku whispered, voice low with a seductive growl. His lips went over to Sora's jaw, where he kissed it, the tan skin melting against his mouth.

The brunet gasped, breath held in his chest. Riku moved up, his lips mere millimeters away from his desired target. As he spoke, his hands released the brunet's, letting them instead traverse to areas that were quickly gathering heat. "Can you tell what I'm trying to say?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Don't Riku."

"Can you hear the things I've been trying to scream to you for so long?"

"Stop it." The voice was higher this time, probably because slender fingers were rubbing against his now spread thighs.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," the Dark Prince surmised, tongue lapping across plush lips, "since I'll have you screaming yourself in just a while."

"N-no, you d-don't know what you're saying-AH!" Sora's spine arched, his mouth gaping open as soon as he felt the harsh grip in between his legs. Cheeks burned a bright pink, contrasting against the dark look of betrayal in his sapphire eyes.

"I know what I'm saying," Riku growled, pushing Sora onto the mattress. "It's _you_ who doesn't understand. It's you that made me hurt so much but you carried on in your happy world…!" He found Sora's zipper and slid it down, revealing more and more slivers of tempting flesh.

"R-Riku, no…please…!" But the brunet was silenced with Riku's cold lips. Then the world became even darker, the only thing heard the screams of a boy being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"He doesn't look at me anymore."

"I've seen him look at you numerous times."

"…"

The witch's thin lips stretched even more in a wicked smile. "However, I must say his expression _is_ rather contempt to you when he does."

"…I thought he'd work out like everything else in this world."

"It could be due to the fact he's not _of_ our world just yet." Her slender pale-green hand went up to stroke the feathers of her beloved crow. "You see, it is because in his heart, he still belongs to the realm of Light…"

Riku raised in incredulous brow. "Why would he want to stay _there_?" he roared in fury. He glared up at the witch, as if it were all her fault for his predicament. "Isn't my Darkness good enough for him?"

It was then that Riku decided that, like everything else, Sora had to immerse himself in the shadowed blanket of Darkness. He had to be painted black, like everything else in the canvas of this world. That was when _he_ was born, and Riku's life truly fell apart.

* * *

"Kairi won't be saved if you keep us here," Sora informed with a chilling glare. He sat huddled in a corner of the bed, hugging his knees. "She'll never come back if you keep us caged in here!"

Riku smirked, crossing his arms. Caged? The boy had never been so **free** in his life! All his life, he craved for something, and now he knew the missing piece to the puzzle. Live in a world of Darkness with Sora – his Sora, his little doll. There was just one problem… "When toys are broken, people just throw them away," the silveret said cryptically. "But I'm not a wasteful person…"

Sora tensed, wondering what that meant. "Cut the riddles – what are you on about now?"

Riku smiled – it was the sickly kind of smile that sent chills down your spine and had bubbles of fear build up inside you. Aqua eyes were partly concealed under a waterfall of pearly bangs when the Prince replied, "I'm sorry, Sora. It's not your fault you're broken. But I promise I'll fix you – this time, more to my liking…"

"What the…?" Sora rose now in a fighting stance, and in a blinding flash of light summoned his Keyblade.

Riku shook his head. He had seen this coming…he just hoped it wouldn't have to come to it. He sighed and straightened up. "There you go again, Sora, being defective…"

* * *

It ended quickly.

Riku took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He stood there for a moment before sliding down. It was then he realized he had a new companion.

"**Wow, you didn't really spare him, did you?"**

The voice…it was Sora. But it wasn't Sora. Perhaps if the brunet was more…_dark_, this is what he'd sound like. Bright yellow eyes bobbed about in the dark room. Riku was vaguely reminded of a story he read as an innocent child – something about following a false light…

"**Do you still think he's more beautiful than me?" **the Shadow asked, bending down and examining his original.

Riku didn't have to muse long about that. Sora was beautiful in all aspects – when he was angry, sad, happy, sweating and moaning beneath the silveret's body… But covered in _blood_ with _cuts_ all over his body and the _dead_ look in his eyes…

…he was fucking **gorgeous**.

"…" Riku looked away, pretending he didn't feel any regret. In Darkness, there wasn't supposed to be emotions like that – there was only supposed to be peace. There was only to be security…

"**Geez, you're as placid as you look." **

…Where did the security go? Where did his relief fly to? Did it leave the moment the sharp tip of his Soul Eater was embedded in Sora's tan skin, right over his heart?

The Shadow-Sora smiled, a wickedly-sweet loving smile. **"He's dead you know."**

"I'm not stupid."

"**Oho! Touchy…" **It crept towards him and sat next to him. It sighed blissfully and laid down on one of Riku's strong shoulders, twirling a lock of silver on his black-clad finger. **"You don't **_**miss**_** him, do you?"**

"Don't talk nonsense."

"**I'm just throwing it out there – you're pretty silent." **There was no breath leaving the Shadow. Shadows didn't breathe – they didn't need to. After all, weren't they just the backwash of the world? Even though light can't exist without darkness? Though…which was more dependent on the other? Riku hated dependence – it was weakness…

But hadn't he depended on Sora?

The Shadow's luminous yellow eyes stared for a while before they were momentarily concealed behind black lids. **"You'll like me better than **_**him**_**," **he spat the word, like it disgusted him – or the person he was referring to.** "Don't worry."**

Riku hoped he'd like this Sora better. God, he really hoped so. All so belatedly…it appeared to be so wrong. This voice – this voice enveloped in shadows, this vessel with no soul…

* * *

… oh, but he was so _willing_!

Nails dug into his skin, creating trails of red as they scratched up the pale back. Black lips parted, shuddery moans and harsh pants escaping from in between them. Riku groaned as he felt that familiar tight heat envelop his member, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic…

"**Ah…hhh…Riku,"** the Shadow mewled, arching its back. Hot flesh stroked against hot flesh, their hard movements getting more intense. Riku curled his fingers in tight fists, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to picture that the eyes looking up at him were an ocean-blue… The nails on his back dug even deeper, but the pain on his skin was waned by the pleasure his lower body was receiving.

"Sora…" he rasped from time to time. But whenever he did, he felt himself being gripped harder and he was reminded of the pain again. _NotSoraNotSoraDon'tCallHimSora… _The silveret knew the Shadow hated it when he called him by the brunet's name. Sometimes Riku sighed the name just to get on its nerves.

"**I'm **_**not**_** Sora," **it would growl to him. **"Sora's gone and **_**dead**_**. I'm **_**not**_** him."**

And that suited Riku just fine, really. The Shadow wasn't his precious brunet – wasn't bright like him, didn't smile like him… If Sora was the day, then this Shadow was the night. If the brunet was the ocean, then the Shadow was the sky – far away, never touching… An Anti-form, an Anti-Sora.

Sometimes Riku forgot what Sora was truly like. His mind would stress over those little details_: What did his laugh sound like again? How did his skin feel whenever we touched? I can't remember_… One day he didn't talk about him altogether. Needless to say, Anti-Sora was pleased.

"**So you finally forgot the stupid toy."**

"I haven't – I just happen not to be talking about him."

Anti-Sora's lips twisted in an unattractive grimace. **"Why don't you ever forget him? It's so fucking obvious I'm better than him!"**

Riku just stared ahead and tried hard not to blink. "Sora never cussed."

"**Well, that works out just fine considering I'm **_**not**_** him," **the Anti-Sora huffed. It crossed its arms over its chest and sat cross-legged next to the silveret. **"I thought **_**I**_** was what you wanted. I thought you said he was **_**broken**_**. But I'm **_**not**_** – so why do you **_**still**_** think about him?"**

Why indeed. Sora was defective, right? And wasn't this Shadow…this Anti-Sora…wasn't he supposed to be perfect? Wasn't he supposed to be what Riku really wanted from the brunet: willingness, obedience, Darkness? So why did it feel like that the knife that had always been inside Riku's heart hadn't been removed? Why hadn't it gone away when he destroyed his home, his family, his love? Nothing changed.

And now he was stuck with a broken doll of Darkness.

The Anti-Sora sighed and offered a soothing smile. **"Poor Riku, always so hung up on the past," **it cooed, reaching out a hand. Even though Riku felt like hurling on the spot from the touch, he didn't move as it caressed his cheek. **"But I'll make it go away – because I'm all you got now. Not that witch and her stupid crow, not the defective toy, not even Darkness. Just me."**

"Go away."

"**What, you don't want me anymore? You think **_**I'm**_** defective, too?"**

"You make me sick." He slapped the hand away.

"…**Well, **_**that's**_** not very nice, Riku. You don't hear **_**me**_** saying you make me sick."**

"…" He averted his gaze, his aquamarine eyes traversing to the floor that Sora had died upon. He wasn't there anymore – the silveret didn't want reminding of his mistake. His stupid mistake. His fatal fantasy.

"…It wasn't supposed to end up this way," he finally rasped out.

The Anti-Sora sensed the grim tone and smiled. **"It did, though, didn't it?" **he said, mocking an innocent voice.

"I'm not supposed to be with you," Riku confessed, tilting his head so that his silvery bangs swept in front of his face. _This is wrong…this is so wrong… What happened to everything? What happened to living forever in the secure Darkness? I thought I'd be safe here…but I never realized that…_

The Anti-Sora shrugged casually, draping its arms over Riku's shoulders. **"Maybe, but you have no one else."**

"I have Sora," he tried desperately, closing his eyes. _I never realized that the one thing I'm never safe from…is myself._

"_**Had**_** Sora, you mean," **it sneered, and it kissed Riku affectionately on the cheek.

* * *

_Take her, And make her, Kill her piercing the skin_

_Naked, deformed, Rotten, split_

_Unmature, raw, Raped, contempt_

_Mordant, trample_

_Poison, gall, For your crime_

_Amiable_

_**You let her die**_

* * *

**Xelruna: **Yeah, I know Halloween was two days ago and I know I'm late. Still, I knew I wouldn't get any sleep if I didn't publish this – so here it is. It's not exactly Halloween-y, huh? 0.o I just made a rather awkward atmosphere…

Nevertheless, I rather liked this. I hope you did, too, especially you, Zexy-chan! I'm not all too sure about you being into the tragic stuff…and for that, I'm not so sure I have an excuse! –bows head in embarrassment-

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own "_Sear Me_". "_Sear Me_" is the lyrics used at the end of this piece and it is by the band _My Dying Bride_. It's from their first album "_As the Flower Withers_". You should all check it out. :)


End file.
